


#HolidayHorny

by sourirs (sourirpourmoi)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beach Holidays, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Slice of Life, Soz, this is pure indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourirpourmoi/pseuds/sourirs
Summary: It became a running joke.Holiday Horny, Phichit proudly proclaimed it.They didn’t mean for it – god knows Yuuri tried to control himself. But there was something about the beach. Or maybe something about Victor’s smile when he was by the sea that just got Yuuri wet enough to lose his mind and break the hotel bed with their enthusiasm.Yuuri and Victor could not control themselves on holiday and everyone fucking hated it.-Or the five times Victor and Yuuri fucked on holiday and the one time they didn't need to.





	#HolidayHorny

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags pls read the muhfucking tags  
> this is self-indulgent bullshit. i am IN LOVE with these boys

It became a running joke.

 _Holiday Horny_ , Phichit proudly proclaimed it.

They didn’t mean for it – god knows Yuuri tried to control himself. But there was something about the beach. Or maybe something about Victor’s smile when he was by the sea that just got Yuuri wet enough to lose his mind and break the hotel bed with their enthusiasm.

Yuuri and Victor could not control themselves on holiday and everyone fucking hated it.

-

The first time was months in the making. Months of Victor’s touches, of Yuuri’s smirks and soft noises of content. Months of holding back and then- Release. In a country neither of them were native too, with no-ones’ judgmental eyes expect perhaps the adorable kitten toy Victor picked up from duty free for Yura and was immediately thrown back in his face.

They made it official one humid night in Hurghada, when Victor’s hair was so wet it looked almost brown and the sun had brought out his freckles so beautifully it was all Yuuri could do not to jump the man and offend everyone in the hotel they were staying at.

They made it official with little Yura and Yakov next door to the left and Chris next door to the right. With sand in between their toes and ruining the sheets. With the taste of the sea mixing with the taste of Yuuri’s skin and the sun streaming in through the open balcony.

They made it official with Yuuri unable to stop the shouts of ecstasy into Victor’s shoulder and soft whispers of _zvezda moya_ lost in Yuuri’s hair as Victor thrusted inside him like he was making a home there between Yuuri’s soft thighs.

The entire hotel heard. Of course, they did. It had been six pm, dinner was being served and children were still in the kiddie’s pool.

They didn’t care. They were so compatible. It shouldn’t have taken them that long to figure out that Yuuri was the omega for Victor and Victor was the only alpha he would ever want.

-

Yakov had found the second holiday. One of his coaching friends knew somebody who knew somebody who owned a resort in Greece and Victor told Yuuri this wasn’t an apology – but Yuuri knew better.

He was happy for it. He saw how Victor’s bright smile faded slightly with every dismissal Yakov gave him and he hated it. Victor deserved happiness. Sunshine and happiness. And for once Yuuri was confident that in himself that he could give that to him.

Yuuri was Victor’s and Victor was Yuuri’s. And no one knew that more than the poor staff at the Steigenberger stuck watching them make-out poolside.

And perhaps the sweet elderly omega who told them on the plane there that he wanted some alone time and had the unfortunate room right next to Yuuri and Victor.

He looked scandalised when they rode the elevator down together. Both Victor and Yuuri blushing hard enough for all of Russia.

-

Victor loved the beach. Yuuri should’ve expected it really. How could the literal embodiment of sunshine not thrive in the beach? He was ethereal like this and Yuuri was so in love he wondered sometimes how he breathed without telling Victor he loved him every second of ever-

“Oi!” Fingers snapping in front of his face jerked Yuuri out of his daze and he glanced at Yura with a soft sheepish look on his face. “Ugh. We can’t even get ice-cream without the piggy and old man making eyes at each other.”

They were on the coast of France, a seagull steadily coming closer to try and steal the waffle right out of Yakov’s hand who paid it no attention. He was too busy. Tanning. For the life of him, Yuuri would never understand how Yakov’s chest was so damn firm.

Victor glanced up from the scoop of pistachio gelato in his hands to Yuuri, a gentle intimate smile on his face. Then he handed his cone to Chris, got up and tackled Yuuri down to the beach towel to kiss him within an inch of his life.

Even Yura’s “ _Disgusting!”_ didn’t stop them from rolling along the shore together.

-

“Never again,” Yakov was saying, somewhere behind them from Yuuri’s position straddling Victor’s lap and sucking vicious marks into his neck. There was an all-inclusive bar here.

There was alcohol. For free.

God bless Portugal.

Chris was busy dancing with the staff, purring in French and German and trying his hand at Portugese. The second Yura saw Victor’s hand travel down to Yuuri’s ass he shot up and glared, leaving the bar to try and befriend the street cats he’d seen lingering by the pool.

“Never again.” Yakov said again, throwing back his whisky and looking anywhere but where his student of sixteen years was defiling _his_ student of two.

-

“But Phichit!” Victor was whining. Yuuri was close to whining too.

“Nope! I refuse,” Phichit said, all but dragged Yuuri’s suitcase from Victor’s room where he’d just assumed he’d be staying into his own. Then he levelled a finger at the two of them and with a face more serious than Yuuri had ever remembered seeing before he pursed his lips, “I am going to enjoy this holiday. And to enjoy this holiday we have all decided that you two-“ he gestured between them. Well – To where Victor had his arms wrapped around Yuuri’s waist and Yuuri was clinging to his jacket. “- Are not allowed to get Holiday Horny. This is Reykjavik! This is once in a life time!” He yanked Yuuri out of Victor’s grip. “Open your mouth in wonder, not to blow that Russian whistle.”

“Phichit!”

The next morning over breakfast Phichit eyed the love-bite resting high and proud just under Nikiforov’s jaw and he turned to glare at Yuuri.

“ _How!”_

-

Victor loved that they were the butt of the joke. He would huff a laugh against Yuuri’s chest, early in the morning with their bodies aching from jet-lag and so relieved to be home that they collapsed in bed together. Then he would upload a picture of him kissing _a part of Yuuri_ – his hand, just above where the engagement ring sat warm and comforting – with the tag HolidayHorny just to tease their fans.

Beaming, he would precede to find the original fiction written about them fucking each other on a cruise that he'd bookmarked and read it out loud to make Yuuri laugh and a dusting of pink appear across his cheeks.

And finally, Victor would press his gorgeous lips over Yuuri’s bonding bite and whisper the things he wanted to do to Yuuri, voice low and hoarse with his desire.

Yuuri was even louder than he was in hotel rooms. 

-

It was late but Yuuri was sat outside, phone lost somewhere in the sand as he stared out at the tide. The air was warm here, blowing the silk of his kimono around his body and his hair from his forehead.

There was a touch to his shoulder, a warm weight behind him and then- He was pulled against Victor's chest, his husband's hands settling low and protective over his stomach. Yuuri beamed.

"Solnyshko," Victor whispered, giving Yuuri's sun-kissed skin a nuzzle and running his nose along the nape of his neck.

Hasetsu. With the water seeping through to his thighs, no doubt ruining Victor's slacks. With the castle outlined in the distance. Yuuri couldn't think of anything bad about his life. Except- Just- One thing. One little thing.

The worst thing, Yuuri thought as he turned his face to press a kiss to his husbands jaw, wasn't that she would be spoilt rotten, with far too many people who had far too much money to adore her. The worst thing, Yuuri thought as he smoothed a hand over Victor's to feel the slight bulge where he was showing, wasn't that she'd be growing up in a multi-lingual home and jetted off all over the world the moment she could walk. The worst thing, Yuuri thought as he felt Victor's lips by his jaw, wasn't that she already had an official Instagram account with sponsors from all kinds of brands piling in.

The absolute worst thing was that her father, Victor Nikiforov, loving husband and Alpha to Katsuki Yuuri, had posted about their as-yet unborn baby girl on his instagram and he had called her  _baby holidayhorny._

**Author's Note:**

> @constilesations on tumblr


End file.
